


a package for daichi

by owlinaminor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ;), Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlinaminor/pseuds/owlinaminor
Summary: Someone has sent Daichi a package for his birthday.  The contents are exactly what you'd expect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on [tumblr](http://owlinaminor.tumblr.com/post/155233741300/a-package-for-daichi); now on ao3 because becky is a terrible influence.

“Hey, Daichi.”

Suga pokes his head into the gym, face stretched wide in that self-satisfied smirk he always gets when he’s trying to hide something.  Practice started a few minutes ago, and it’s not like the vice-captain to be late… Daichi’s honestly a little bit concerned.

“Hello, Suga,” he shouts across the gym.  “Nice of you to show up.”

Tanaka and Nishinoya gasp dramatically.

Suga just waves them off, his smirk only widening.  He reminds Daichi of a mischievous kami that steals only people’s left socks.

“A package came for you, Captain,” Suga says.

Daichi narrows his eyes.  “A… package.”

Suga nods.  “It’s right outside.  But you have to come over here to open it.”

“We’re in the middle of practice,” Daichi replies.

“You just _started_ practice,” Suga corrects.  “You can spare a few moments to come open your package.  I bet it’s a birthday present.”

The rest of the team breaks out into _oohs_ and _aahs_ – Daichi deliberately didn’t tell them that today was his birthday for exactly this reason.

He looks at Coach Ukai, hoping for at least one person to support his attempt to restore sanity in the face of chaos.  But Ukai just shrugs mumbles something about how it would be easiest to just get this shit over with.

And so, with a heavily annoyed heart, Daichi makes his way to the entrance of the gym.  He opens the door, brushes past Suga (who is now giggling like one of the hyenas from _The Lion King_ ), and stops when he sees a large box on the doorstep.  It’s tall, almost as tall as Daichi himself, and tied with thick string in a knot on the top.  There’s a label on the side, but Daichi doesn’t bother to read it.

He pulls at the knot – and the sides of the box fall to the ground, revealing its contents.  Or, more accurately, its _occupant._

Because the spot where the box was standing is now occupied by Kuroo Tetsurou, standing on a sheet of cardboard, completely naked except for a bright red bow tied around his neck.

“Hi,” Kuroo says.  He’s smirking as though all of his obnoxious kouhais were just banished to Russia.  His skin is already growing pink in the chilly winter air.

Daichi has never been more disgusted in his entire life.

He bends his knees, gets into a ready stance, and drop-kicks the Nekoma captain off the gym steps and into the nearby courtyard.

“Daichiiiiii!  I thought you loooooved me!” Kuroo wails.  He sounds like a drowning cat – Daichi allows himself a moment of appreciation at the sound before he turns and slams the gym door.

> **From: BOKUBRO  
>  15:03**
> 
> _BRO DID HE LIKE IT_
> 
> **To: BOKUBRO  
>  15:07**
> 
> _IM PRETTY SURE HE DID NOT_
> 
> _CAN U COME PICK ME UP I THINK MY DICK IS GONNA FREEZE_


End file.
